The Two Shell Treaty (2006 Series)
The Two Shell Treaty is the ninth and final episode of Super Mario Bros. Z. The episode resumes the events of Episode 8, but remains incomplete. Synopsis As Mario recovers from his defeat at the hands of Basilisx, with help from Luigi, the brothers prepare their counterattack. Meanwhile, Shadow has a deadly encounter with Mecha Sonic... Plot We start with Shadow searching for the sixth Chaos Emerald and Mecha Sonic in a vast desert. He looks at a necklace of some sort (possibly a locket), reminding him of his friend Rouge. He then talks to himself, debating on whether it was right to leave the group, but Shadow snaps, deciding that its too late to back out, and says Sonic and the others could take care of themselves. Suddenly, Mecha Sonic ambushes Shadow and the two of them engage each other. Mecha Sonic questions Shadow regarding the location of Sonic, his friends, and the Chaos Emeralds, but Shadow refuses to answer and prepares to attack, with Mecha Sonic deciding to just beat the answers out of Shadow instead, as Shadow glares at Mecha Sonic with intense anger in his eyes. Then, we cut to Basilisx attempting to destroy Mario once and for all and is cheered on by his peers. Bowser, growing impatient, orders Basilisx to finish Mario and Peach shrieks in terror. However, much to Basilisx's surprise, Luigi escapes from his curse and ambushes him from behind, also knocking Basilisx into his peers (while comically causing an "X" to appear as if a bowler bowled a strike in a bowling round). Next, he heals Mario's poisoning with a 1-Up mushroom, reviving him. Basilisx demands to know how Luigi broke out of his curse, but upon noticing his Tanooki suit, realizes that he managed to get out because of the Tanooki suit's powers, which Luigi then confirms. Then, Basilisx orders his troops to attack the Mario Bros. Although the preview stops at this point, it was still confirmed that the Koopalings would eventually fight. The episode would ultimately be left unfinished. Trivia *Mecha Sonic was confirmed to defeat Shadow in the episode. *One new Power-Up was intended to make an appearance for the heroes. *Alvin announced his "retirement" from sprite animation (which was actually a break) and the announcement was not an April fool's joke despite the coincidental timing. However, since the reboot, Alvin has confirmed he will not be going back to the original series and instead rework the events from the beginning. *Voice clips for Koopalings were allegedly difficult to find according to Alvin, and this hindered his development on the episode. *This episode is referenced in the previous by Bowser. *The line, "what the deuce," spoken by Bowser is rumored to be a homage to Stewie Griffin from Family Guy. This is unconfirmed. *The manner in which Luigi saves Mario from Basilisx resembles how Arale saved Goku from General Blue in Dragon Ball (and to a lesser extent, Mousey's role in saving Goku from Blue earlier). Characters *Mario *Luigi *Yoshi *Sonic the Hedgehog *Shadow the Hedgehog *Mecha Sonic *Bowser *Kamek *Kammy *Dr. Eggman *The Koopalings *Basilisx *Princess Peach *Stuffwell *Koopatrol *Rouge (mentioned) Transformations *Poisoned Mario *Tanooki Luigi *Fire Sonic Category:Episodes (2006 Series) Category:Non-Canon